


New Boundaries 新的界限

by SilentBridge



Series: Trust 信任 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, References to Past Child Abuse, Tony Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Tony的关系进一步发展</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Boundaries 新的界限

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869676) by [Henordra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henordra/pseuds/Henordra). 



一开始，Steve并没有意识到，Tony对于他们的交往并不自信。他没有注意到在Tony对他示爱前的犹豫，也没有发现直到示爱被接受后时，那种紧张不安才从Tony的态度上减轻了些许。

Steve之所以没有注意到是有两个原因的。一是因为这是Steve有史以来第一次跟人交往而他正忙着跟自己的无安全感作斗争呢，他完全没有想到在所有人当中，即使是Tony也可能有跟他同样的感受。

第二个原因是，Steve觉得这个理由应该表明了对于这次的疏忽他有点懈怠了，那就是Tony以某种程度上来说，消失了。

这不是因为什么魔法的原因。

Steve意识到需要这么来说明一下可不是什么正常人会做的事。

Tony只是一直在工作。这本不是什么特别的问题。Tony总是有很多需要他关注的事情。

自从Tony宣布他打算摘除弧反应堆已经有一个礼拜了，而在这一个礼拜中Steve只见过他五次，这的确让Steve想念他了，但是Steve并没有心烦意乱。直到他终于发现Tony对于他存在的反应。

Steve走进工作间，经历了上次任务后的疲倦让他无法打起精神问候他的朋友，然后他看见Tony从他的工作中抬起头，顿时变得紧张起来。Steve没有意识到当自己靠近的时候，他的脸上并没有笑容。

“没关系，别为那个担心。”Tony告诉他。

“什么？”Steve疲倦地问道，萎靡地倚在这个天才旁边的桌子上。

Tony僵住了一秒钟然后露出一个笑容，  
“没什么，忘记我说的话。”

“Tony，告诉我哪里不对。”Steve坚持道。

“没什么不对的事，Cap，”Tony转过身回到他的全息图面前。“别为那个担心了。”

“是我的问题吗？”Steve向前一步。“我做了什么事吗？”

“忘记它，”Tony一边挥了挥手把他的全息图扔到屋子的另一头，一边对着Steve皱眉。

“不行。”

“我只是以为你来这里是要宣布坏消息的，就是这个事，”Tony耸了耸肩，朝Steve凑近了一步。

现在他集中注意力后Steve看到Tony停顿了一下才把自己的手臂滑下来环绕着自己的腰部。

“你以为我要跟你分手？”Steve惊愕地脱口而出。

Tony动了动好像要抽身而去但是Steve已经圈住了他的胳膊不让他离开。

“公平地讲，”Tony在他的怀里一动不动但是并没有放松下来，“我不知道对于你现在对我做的事情，你的想法是什么。”

“我以为我们是在约会？”Steve讨厌自己语气里的挫败。他的手臂稍微松了松，如果Tony现在要移动的话，没有什么能束缚他的。

而Tony确实移动了。他扑到Steve的怀里，热切地亲吻着他，同时他的手停留在Steve的双耳旁。Steve的臂弯再次收紧，他抓紧了Tony的T恤。Tony的舌头在他的嘴里，他完全被这个矮个子男人宣为己有了。

“好的，”Tony在他的唇边说道，“我们用这个重新开始。我知道该怎么正确地约会；我们会出去约会，我会送你花。或者是任何你想要的东西，Cap，任何你想要的。”

“我不需要你给我买……”Steve刚要开始反对，Tony就已经开始摇头了。

“Steve，我非常，非常有钱。如果我看到什么东西，觉得你会喜欢的，我就会买下来送给你。我是个慈善家，就把这个当做推动经济发展吧。”

“基本法则！”Tony继续说道，没有给Steve有评论的机会。“Pepper曾经让我许诺过，”他挥了挥手让对方离开。“我只有个两……”

“Tony！”Steve在他抽身前，抓住这个男人的胳膊。“基本法则？”

“是啊，”Tony欣然地停住身子，对他露出笑容。“就像是……婚前协议，但是对于交往的两个人来说的。”

“我不是为了你的钱……”Steve困惑地回答他。

“好吧，不是婚前协议。也许禁律是个更好的词，”Tony对自己点点头。“Jarvis，如果我忘了什么的话记得告诉我……”

“没问题，sir，”Jarvis听起来对谈话的发展相当开心。

“第一，我会在工作间里呆上很长的时间，”Tony告诉他，“我不会为此改变。如果你够安静的话，可以来这里加入我，或者你就别管我。第二，这些机械得留下，”他含糊地朝Dummy的方向指了指，“他们是完全不可协商的存在……”

“Tony！”Steve再次打断了他。“我不想改变你。”

“无论如何，把这看成一个友好的警告吧，”Tony耸了耸Steve握住他手臂的那一边肩膀。

“好吧，”Steve统一到，“还有什么别的吗？”

Tony犹豫了，  
“不准打人。”

Steve瞪着他。

“我是说真的，不准打人，”Tony语气里的认真让人不安。“我知道我会让你生气，我让所有的人都对我生气。你可以朝着我大吼，如果你喜欢的话，”Tony不在意地挥了挥手，“这都没事。还有就是嗯……”他转移了视线，“在床上稍微……粗暴一点……也都没事。只是……别打我。”

“为什么我会要打你？”Steve的嗓音听起来破碎不堪。“上帝啊，Tony，”他的声音提高了，“为什么你竟然会需要这条规定？！谁……？”

“这不重要，”Tony退后一步。“我只是需要告诉你这标志着我们之间任何的……协议。”

“这不是什么商务会议！”Steve无法降低自己的音量。“你不能……”

Steve声音骤弱。Tony不能什么？不能要求确切的保证？不能指望Steve能够尊重在明显是属于他极度私人的问题上的隐私权？Steve深深地吸了一口气让自己稳定下来，握紧了他的拳头。

当他转过头看着Tony的时候，他看到对方目不转睛地盯着这个大兵紧握的拳头，然后Steve的心揪了一下。当他强迫自己的手指放松的时候，Tony才沉静下来与他视线相交。

“我正努力要告诉你我其中的一个问题，”Tony平静地告诉他，“以一种不用直接说出来的方式。你觉得可以接受吗？”

Steve的心可能已经为此碎掉了。

“是的，Tony，当然可……我对你发誓，我绝不会……”

“好极了，”Tony对他扬起笑脸，“那这就都解决啦！你还有什么别的规矩吗？”

Steve只是安静地摇了摇头。

“好的，”Tony点点头。“我还要把上次战斗后的装甲修理一下所以……”

“我待会儿给你送点吃的下来，”Steve飞快地告诉他。

Tony看起来有点惊讶，  
“我很好，你不用……”

“你没有把我吓跑，Tony，”Steve穿过他们之间的距离，在这个天才的脸颊上留下一个吻。“我待会儿再来看你。”

Tony脸上的微笑在这一刻才真实起来，Steve回给他一个微笑，上了楼梯。

* * *

Steve在洗澡的时候花了点时间，这样他就可以避免见到团队里的其他人,好好思索Tony跟他说的那些话。又或者说是，Tony努力避免不告诉他的那部分内容。

当他到达公共区域的时候，那里已经空无一人，所以他不需要担心了。其他人要不就是在洗净战斗后的狼藉，要不就是他们也在避免社交活动。

又或者说是其他人是去哪个社交场所了，只是没有邀请他而已。Steve现在得停止纠结这件事了。

哦，他现在又开始纠结是谁打了Tony了。好极了。

“Jarvis，你能帮我打给Ms Potts吗？”

空气停顿了一会儿，  
“您是打算跟Ms Potts讨论关于基本法则的事情吗？”Jarvis问道。

“是的，”Steve现在已经不会跟Jarvis说谎了。尤其是在他正试着理清发生在Tony身上的事情。

空气又停顿了一会儿。

“您可以打给她而不用告知我，”Jarvis回答。

“没错，我是可以这么做，”Steve同意道，“但是我不会在你背后做这件事，Jarvis。我们是站在一边的，我们都是为了Tony好。我想知道他身上发生了什么但是我不认为他，或者你，会告诉我。但是也许你能同意让Pepper告诉我？”

“我正在为您拨号。”

“谢谢你，Jarvis。”

“下午好，Steve，”从Jarvis从天花板上降下来的屏幕里，Pepper对Steve笑着说。

“我希望我没有打扰到你，”Steve开口道，但是Pepper只是摇了摇头对他微笑。

“Tony刚刚发给了我一些我一直提醒他的设计，他们只比董事会希望的延迟了一周。Tony的老实工作让我心情很愉快。所以我能帮到你什么呢，Steve？”

“我刚刚跟Tony谈了谈他的基本法则，”就在这个时候Steve才想起了直到不久前Tony还在跟Pepper约会来着，但是现在要把话收回去就有点晚了。

“哦，”Pepper看起来很惊讶然后又变得开心起来，接着又带一点担忧，“嗯姆，好吧，你说的是第三条规定么？哦你当然指的是那条。而现在你想知道是谁打了他。”

“是的，”Steve确定道，虽然那并不是个问题。“我需要知道……”他停住了，Pepper不会不明白他说的是什么。  
“他的童年没那么美好，”现在Pepper的表情像是在宣布一个坏消息。

“我认为你知道些事情，”在Pepper陷入沉默的时候Steve回答道。

“他的父亲经常不在家，总是在忙。他的妈妈热衷社交活动，忙于她的圈子。我不认为他们中的任何一个人懂得怎么跟一个像Tony这么让人惊叹的孩子打交道。他们经常把他留给他自己的那些设备上，或者是保姆们，”Pepper叹了口气。“你认识Howard的，不是吗？”

Steve重重地吞咽了一口唾沫，竭力保持与她四目相接，  
“我认识。是Howard干的吗？”

 

“每个人都会假设是亲爱的老爸，”Tony的出现让他们两个人吓了一跳。“不然你以为他们是怎么说我们的文化的？”

“Tony……”Pepper低语道，听起来很抱歉。

“嘿，Pepper，”Tony微笑着，但是他脸上的笑意看上去有些勉强。“别担心。这么多年我让你受了不少罪了，我认为完全有权在我背后说话。”

Tony转过身去酒柜里拿酒所以看不到Pepper对此声明的表情。她张开嘴想要说点什么，但最终只是露出一个苦脸挂了电话。

 

“是我母亲，”在Steve及时转过身看到Tony给自己倒了一大杯苏格兰威士忌时，对方宣布道。“我从未想通她为什么要这么做。我当时拖累了她，也许，或者是她想要个女孩。或是一个不像个疯子一样、比她还要聪明的孩子。或者她希望爸爸能够发现，对她更注意些。”

Steve凑近了几步，但没有伸手碰他。

“她只在爸爸不在家的时候才这么做。当他在家的时候，她从不碰我，”Tony的笑容更接近于嘲笑。

“我很抱歉，Tony，”Steve竭力控制自己别对Tony的这个消息表现出太大的过度保护欲。“我们不应该像那样谈论你。”

Tony喝了一大口他的酒，  
“我应该在当时就告诉你，”他挥了挥手。“反正这不是什么大事。”

“这是！Tony，你知道她做得不对。你知道如果Howard知晓这件事，这就是他的责任去阻止她。你就不需要被迫承受那些了。”

“他把我送到了寄宿学校，”Tony越过酒杯对他眨了眨眼。“我不知道他是不是知道这件事，但是他确实使我远离了她。然后剩下的就是我让自己早点毕业了。”

“Tony……”

“我现在告诉你了，”Tony打断了他，“这件事就结束了。虽然伤害很大，可是已经结束了。我们能放下这件事吗？”

“我能抱抱你吗？”Steve嗓音有些破碎。

Tony喝干了他的酒，把酒杯放到一边。

“当然，”他听起来很随意，但是却融化了Steve的胸腔，让他为此奋不顾身。

"我很难过我当时不在那里，"Steve的鼻子埋进Tony的颈间。

Tony没有回答，只是拿牙齿轻轻擦过对方的脖子。Steve哼了一声表示同意，所以Tony稍微加大了点力气咬着，让他愉悦地颤抖。

“Cap，告诉我你想要这个，”Tony把Steve的头拉倒自己的头发边。

“我想要这个，”Steve急切地确定道，相当清楚这是Tony用来改变话题重新掌控的方式。“我以前没做过这件事，Tony，但我真的真的很想做……”

“这个嘛，我可是专家，”Tony顺着Steve的脖子一路不断地舔舐揉捏，一直沿到他的锁骨。“我会让你觉得非常棒的。”

“我们现在可是在家庭活动室，Tony，”Steve半是抱怨地说，但是依旧牢牢环住Tony的腰，现在拒绝Tony可不是个最明智的计划，即使他觉得自己能这么做。

“我应该对于你开始喜欢这么叫它感到苦恼，”Tony这么告诉他，然后开始把他拉向其中一个沙发上。“如果谁往这里来了，Jarvis会告诉我们的，再说他们都是成年人了。更何况，我们都是那么难以置信的迷人，他们应该觉得能看到这么一场表演是他们的幸运。”

Steve能够感觉到自己对此感到脸红但是这并没有阻止他放任自己被Tony拉倒沙发上并跨坐在自己身上。当这个天才咬着她的脖子的时候，他犹豫地爱抚着Tony的后背，对方的手指埋在Steve的发丝间。

“Tony……”

“放松，Cap，”Tony几乎发出了喵咪般的呜呜声。

“我……”在Tony的双手摸摩挲着他的胸膛的时候，Steve竭力让自己不要表现出太明显的惊慌。

“放松，”Tony温柔地重复道，轻轻地在对方的唇瓣印下一个吻，“绝不碰腰部以下的地方，我保证。”

Steve感到自己不知何时紧绷起来的肌肉放松了下来。

“在你还没有准备好之前我们什么也不做，Cap，”Tony轻柔地吻着他的脸，Steve努力用自己的嘴唇迎合着对方。“其他人可不能看到那么多的表演。”

Steve无助地点着头，抬起他的双手固定住Tony的头。他感觉到当自己索吻的时候，Tony对着他的唇边微笑。

“当我们在做这个的时候，你可以叫我Steve吗？”Steve请求道。

“对那个不来感？”Tony轻柔地咬了一下Steve的下唇。他放低了自己的嗓音，向前凑近，对着Steve的耳边说道，“Steve。”

Steve呼吸堵在了喉间，然后他听见了Tony的笑声。

“天哪，Steve，我做了什么才拥有了你这样的人？”

“你惊艳非凡（amazing），Tony，”这是Steve唯一能够想到的词。“你就是那么的……不同。”

“受宠若惊，”Tony退回身子对他露齿而笑。

“Sir，我很不情愿打扰你们，”Jarvis的声线从天花板上清晰地传来。

Tony在回答的时候视线也没有从Steve的眼睛上离开，  
“我知道，伙计，怎么了？”

“Barton特工和Ramanov特工正向您所在的地方靠近。”

“好吧，”Tony在起身前再次吻了一下Steve的嘴唇。他在不得不从Steve的紧握中挣脱出来时笑了出来。

“Tony……”

“我只是打算建议我们换个地方，亲爱的，”Tony对他微笑。

“好极了，”Steve欣然同意，“你的地方还是我的？”

“我的，”Tony拉住他的手。


End file.
